The Hogwarts Games
by Mason Black
Summary: A new event that comes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hogwarts Games**_

_**Chapter 1, The Choosing**_

It was the day of the Hogwarts Games. I got up out of bed and got dressed. Then I went down to the Great Hall and started eating breakfast. After three hours, Headmaster Donaldson rose from his seat and exclaimed:

"Now as all of you students know today is the start of The Hogwarts Games. It has started since the downfall of The Dark Lord. There are three tasks that give the competitors a chance to earn their house points and glory and then there is the fourth tournament: The DeathMatch".

Professor Longbottom came forward and said:

"There will be a boy and a girl chose from each house and they will be the your name is called proceed to the headmaster's study. Let the choosing begin" He waved his wand and two glass balls full of pieces of paper with a person's name on each one.

Professor Flitwick came forward stood up on a stool and pulled out a piece of paper from the girls ball:

"From Hufflepuff, Victoria Clearwater" One of my good friends stood up and started walking to the headmaster's study, her long red velvet hair streaming behind her, and her brown eyes welling up with tears which poured down her ivory skin.

"From Gryffindor, Jennifer Chambers" A girl that nobody really liked stood up with a look of shock on her face. Her brown hair remained in its bun as she ran out of the Great Hall.

"From Ravenclaw, Ariana Valentine"I looked in horror as my girlfriend Ariana stood up. She had long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and sun-tanned skin. She had tears pouring down her cheeks as she walked calmly down the isle and out of the Great Hall.

"From Slytherin, Angelina Helling" A girl that usually kept to herself and everybody never bothered stepped up. She had dirty blonde hair and strange violet eyes. She walked out of the hall with an angry strut about her.

Professor Flitwick stepped down and Professor Trelawney stepped forward.

"From Ravenclaw, Johnny Decker" A small sixth- year boy stood up. He had bleach blonde hair and had tan skin. He walked forward assertively and out of the great hall.

"From Gryffindor, Jake Clearwater" Victoria's twin brother gets up and quickly walks out of the Great Hall.

"From Hufflepuff, Chris Stone" A seventh year boy stood up. He had short dark hair, tan skin, rippling muscles, and baby blue eyes. he walked out of the hall with a look of pleasure on his face.

"From Slytherin, Mason Black"I looked around in shock. It was my name. I stood up and walked slowly out of the hall. I went up the Grand Staircase and in front of the headmaster's study. There was a scroll floating in mid-air. It read:

The password is "The Hogwarts Games".

"The Hogwarts Games"I stuttered and the stone gargoyle guarding the door sprang to life and stepped aside. I went up the staircase into the headmaster's study. When I opened the door Ariana ran at me and hugged me.

"Mason, oh my god"She said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, I know" I crooned to her trying to calm her down. I sat there trying to calm her down for about seven minutes until finally Headmaster Donaldson walked through the door with the password scroll in his hand.

He took his wand from out of his robes and cast a spell out of the window. The red, blue, yellow, and green lights hit the sky and glowed purple before finally stopping.

"The Hogwarts Games have begun" He exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Hogwarts Games**_

_**Chapter 2, The First Challenge**_

"As you all know you are going to be seperated into teams according to your house. So for example, Ariana and Johnny you will be paired together and Mason so will you and Angelina. The first challenge is next week so get alot of sleep and study in your classes hard" The headmaster said.

We all got up and walked to our common rooms. Me and Angelina went down to the dungeons and came across a large oak door.

"Salazar"I said.

The door swung open and I ran through the common room and up to the boy's dormitory. I got dressed and immediately went to bed. The week passed by preety quick and before the competitors knew it it was the day of the First Challenge. We got into special waterproof suits with stripes that were different based on the house the competitor was in. We were placed in the great hall. There were four potions lab tables. Each had a house banner on it. I walked with Angelina over to the Slytherin table.

"The First Task is a Potion's Challenge, the easiest of them all. One person in each group will brew a fairly strong potion and the other will brew an antidote. Begin" Headmaster Donaldson said.

Me and Angelina decided that she would brew the antidote and I would brew the poison. I went and got the ingredients and began brewing. There were many complicated tasks in doing this. There was an ingredient called Honey of Helebor which was very tricky to find and one of my cauldron's exploded. Angelina seemed to be having no problem's though. Once everybody was done, Donaldson called:

"Stop. Now the person that brewed the poison will drink it and immediately the antidote brewer must force feed the antidot to the poison drinker".

I took the flask that contained my poison and drank it. I dropped to the floor writhing in pain and immediately Angelina knelt down beside me and poured the antidote into my mouth. Unfortunately Ariana's antidote didn't work and Johnny Decker died.

"The next challenge is in two weeks, everyone so be prepared for whatever it may be. Good luck to you all" Donaldson said to all of us.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Hogwarts Games**_

_**Chapter 3, The Second Challenge**_

There was a funeral for Johnny and he was buried on Hogwarts grounds. All of the competitors including myself were preparing for the second challenge. I was practicing dueling, Transfiguration,Charms, Potions, Herbology, Divination, and so much more things. Finally it came the time for the second task. We were all gathered into the Forbidden Forest.

"Today we will be playing a game of Capture the Flag. There will be four flags, each representing a house symbolizing the house crest, name, and colors. On each team one person will guard their flag and the other will go seek the other flags" Donaldson said. He waved his wand and all of us were dressed in jumpsuits with our house colors on it."Begin".

We all went to our flags. Me and Angelina had a discussion and we came upon an agreement in which I was the Flag Seeker and she was the Flag Protector. I raised my wand, muttered an incantation, and rapped the top of my head hard with my wand. A cold, trickling feeling traveled from my skull to the tips of my toes. I was a human chameleon.

"Silencio"I exclaimed pointing my wand at my legs and feet. The running noise immediately vanished.

I finally found the Hufflepuff base. The flag was hovering a few feet above the ground. The black badger glowed surrounded by a yellow canvas. In black floating letters was the word:

HUFFLEPUFF

In front of the flag was Victoria Clearwater. Tears were streaming down her face. She was in a yellow and black jumpsuit. Her long, red velvet hair was tied up in a ponytail. I crept up to the flag slowly. I drew my wand when I was behind her and muttered:

"Stupefy"

A jet of red light shout out fo my wand and hit her in the back. She fell forward, unconscious. I grabbed the flag and started running. I finally made it to the base and I set the flag down. A stream of yellow light shot up in the air and hit the air. I ran back out and started searching again.

I came across a stream. I scooped my hands full of clear water. I poured it into my mouth and drank it. I stood up and turned around and saw Ariana standing on a hill. Jake Clearwater is running up the hill and their shooting spells at each other. Finally a jet of red light shoots out of his wand and she slumps to the ground, unconscious. I run after Jake immediately. Finally I manage to hit him with a tripping jinx and then a stunning hex. I run to his unconscious body. I pick up the Blue glowing flag and start running to the base. I finally make it to the base and set down the flag. A jet of blue light bursts in the air.

I run back out and start searching around. I finally come across a steep hill. There stands Jennifer Chambers sneering and laughing. I rapped myself on the head and a warm feeling trickled from my skull to to the tips of my toes. I was visible again.

"You really need to stop being so mean"I exclaimed.

She looked around in horror and saw me. She drew her wand but I was too quick for her I shjot a quick stunning spell at her. It missed her.

"Avada Kedavra"She shouted and a jet of green light shot out of her wand and shot at me. I ducked and it hit a tree, exploding it.

"Stupefy" I shouted and a jet of red light shot at her and hit her squarely in the chest. She flew backwards and hit a tree trunk.

"Mobilicorpus"I muttered and I lifted her body and dropped it into a nearby stream, leaving her there to drown.

I ran and grabbed the glowing red Gryffindor flag and ran to the base. I planted the flag down and a jet of red light shot into the sky. It cut short though. The four flags lined up with each other and combined. They formed a floating, glowing purple, flag bearing the Hogwarts Crest. A jet of purple light shot into the sky.

Slytherin had won the second challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Hogwarts Games**_

_**Chapter 4, The Third Challenge**_

A few months passed and everybody stopped studying. Everybody was so scared for their lives. Twopeople were already died and I was to blame for one of the deaths. Finally one day while everybody was eating in the Great Hall Headmaster Donaldson made an announcement:

"Today is the Third Challenge and tomorrow is The DeathMatch"His voice was overcome with grief.

The remaining competitors stood up and walked to the Headmaster's Study as usual. Ariana ran up in the line to me and said something to me that took my breath away:

"I love you" and she kissed meo n the mouth.

"I love you too"I muttered and I meant it I truly loved her whether it was because one of us may die today or what other reason we had both fallen in love with each other.

We walked to the headmaster's study went inside and sat down. She layed her head down on my shoulder and cuddled me. I hugged her back. Professor Donaldson walked in the room. But he looked different... His hair was untidy and greasy, his skin was pale, and his eyes were dark, lifeless, and had dark circles around them from lack of sleep.

"It's time for the Third Challenge children. Today you will be performing a wizard's duel. Unforgivable Curses are allowed only for today. Go down to the Black Lake" He moaned.

We all went down to the Black Lake and got onto the three platforms. The competitors were me against Victoria Clearwater, Ariana against Angelina, and Jake Clearwater against Chris. We all drew our wands.

"Begin"Headmaster Donaldson shouted.

I drew my wand and immediately started firing curses at Victoria.

"Expulso"I yelled and I shot an explosion spell at her. It narrowly missed her but exploded a nearby tree.

"Avada Kedavra"I heard and saw the body of Jake Clearwater drop to the ground and a shaken Chris standing above his body. Both Gryffindors were dead.

Victoria burst into tears and I took this as an oppurtunity.

"Avada Kedavra"I shouted and the curse hit her. She slumped to the ground dead.

Me and Chris were standing beside Headmaster Donaldson. It was just Angelina and Ariana.

"Avada Kedavra" Angelina shouted and the jet of green light narrowly missed Ariana.

"Reducto"Ariana rapidly cast. The explosion hit Angelina and she crumpled to the ground, dead.

"Congratulations, you three. Tomorrow is the DeathMatch, prepare well"Headmaster Donaldson muttered looking at the ground and not at us.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Hogwarts Games**_

_**Chapter 5, The DeathMatch**_

I went to bed quickly that night. I woke up and the day was bright and sunny. None at all of what the day was going to be like. Me, Ariana, and Chris all met in the Great Hall. We all looked at each other. Knowing that only one of us could live. We marched down to the Forbidden Forest with Headmaster Donaldson. None of us said a word on the way there.

Finally we came across a small clearing with a supply table full of muggle weapons.

"Today is the DeathMatch. You will be using muggle weapons and not your wands. Hand your wands over to me. Thank you. Go get your weapons and find positions. You have five minutes. When your time is up I will shoot a jet of purple light into the "Headmaster Donaldson said.

I ran to the supply table. I grabbed a sword and sheathed it. I grabbed a Bow and a quiver full of arrows. I grabbed a dagger and ran to find a hiding place. After searching for a minute I finally found a clearing full of busshes. I went and hid in them, my bow ready and an arrow notched ready to shoot. After the jet of purple light shot into the sky I kept the defense. After a while I got out of my defense position. I started walking around with my sword. It ended up falling into a stream and I thought it best not to stop and retrieve it.

Finally I saw Ariana running and Chris chasing her. I heard her scream and an arrow being shot. He ran the other way still not seeing me. I ran to her body and knelt down beside her. He chest had an arrow stuck in it and blood was streaming from the wound and her mouth. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"I love you"She muttered.

"I love you too" I said tears running down my face. And she gave her last breath and died. I stood up with my arrow notched in my bow prepared to shoot. I finally saw him run past and shot. The arrow remarkably hit him in the leg. He buckled and fell to the ground. I ran over to him and pulled out my dagger. I held it to his throat.

"Thank you"I said.

"For what"He choked in agony.

"For not making me kill her"I said tears still running down my face.

"Your welcome. Congratulations by the way" He said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I wish I didn't have to do this, you did nothing to me" I said.

"It's ok I understand, just do it quick"He choked.

And I sliced his throat and stood up. Blood was streaming from his throat and he died finally. I raised my wand to the sky and shouted:

"Periculum". A jet of red sparks shot from my wand and hit the sky. I had won The Hogwarts Games.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Hogwarts Games**_

_**Chapter 6, Victory**_

I was transported back to Hogwarts. I had won the Hogwarts Games. But at a terrible cost. The love of my life. I was carried into the Great Hall to cheers and crying. People hugged me, shook my hand, clapped me on the back ,and one girl kissed me.

"Today we honor Mason Black, as the winner of The Hogwarts Games" Donaldson said. He waved his wand and a pin was placed in my hand. It was green and silver with the green letter H and the Silver letter G covering a green wand shooting green sparks and a silver sword with blood on it.

That day was the last day at school. Every year that the Hogwarts Games is played is shorter than normal school years. I packed up and went toe train station in Hogsmeade. We all boarded the Hogwarts Express. I went into a compartment by myself. I sat there alone just wondering what it would have been like if Ariana and Victoria were with me. Lots of girls tried to come and sit with me but I told them all to go away and that I just wanted to be alone.

We finally reached Kings Cross station. I got off to see my mom and dad waiting for me beaming. They hugged me and started crying.

"You won"My mom exclaimed.

"You are the Hogwarts Games champion"My dad exclaimed.

"Please stop drawing attention to us, I think i'm done with that"I exclaimed.

And we went home and I spent the rest of my life in peace.


End file.
